1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing/sterilizing apparatus for an endoscope and a method for washing/sterilizing its water supplying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an endoscope it is necessary to wash/sterilize those component parts, etc., inserted, for example, into a living body after each use because a body fluid, a waste, etc., are involved. In the case where the endoscope is to be washed/sterilized by an endoscope washing/sterilizing apparatus after it has been used, the endoscope is set at a washing/sterilizing bath; then a waste deposited on the endoscope is removed by a jetted stream of water supplied through a washing nozzle of the washing/sterilizing bath where faucet running water is supplied through a water supply pipe; and finally the washed endoscope stays immersed in a sterilizing solution in the washing/sterilizing bath so as to sterilize it after the endoscope has been washed.
In this type of endoscope washing/sterilizing apparatus, after the endoscope has been washed/ sterilized, pools of water remain in the water supply tank and water supply pipe, thus providing possible breeding sites of various germs. After the endoscope has been washed/sterilized, it is necessary that the water left in the water tank and water supply pipe be forcibly drained by passing compressed air through the water supply tank and water supply pipe and, further, a sterilizing solution or alcohol be periodically fed through the water supply tank and water supply pipe so that the water supply tank and water supply pipe can be maintained sanitary.
However, the sterilizing operation, etc., of the water supply tank and water supply pipe are normally difficult and are left to the discretion of the operator and there is a possibility that such operation, etc., will be forgotten or not be properly done in a good timing.